


Unificatio

by wenigersuess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Religion Kink, There's A Tag For That, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenigersuess/pseuds/wenigersuess
Summary: “What was that back there, Chuck? I am yours?” A cruel smile gazes his lips. “It's almost like you were confessing to more than having a favourite son.”





	Unificatio

Unificatio

When Chuck turns around already in his sleeping shirt there's Lucifer leaning against the door frame. He should have known he knew on some level but he was too relaxed to think. The quiet of the bunker, the warmth of his bed and having his sons forgiveness had swept him with a short sweet moments of tranquility. “You’re reading. Really?” An amused smile creeps over his son's face. “An all knowing entity is reading…” Lucifer sits down on his bed and turns the back of his book so he can read it. “A book about quantum physics? That doesn't sound like the beginning of a joke at all.*” Chuck covers the book with his hand defensively.”I like how they think even if they haven't figured it all out. Even if it’s a work in progress. Sometimes I wonder if I should have done things different. Should have taken more time should have done things better.” Lucifer just raises an eyebrow. “You stayed too long with humans.” The archangel pushes the book down so Chuck has to meet his eyes. “What was that back there, Chuck? I am yours?” A cruel smile gazes his lips. “It's almost like you were confessing to more than having a favourite son.” Chuck gulps.

Lucifer is standing so close to him. He hasn't been this close to him in millennia. Chuck can feel his light angry and hurt. But there is still his own warmth and sadness deep down. He wove it back than with more delicacy than with the others. He wove it when he needed a friend rather than the loyal soldier, the dutiful steward that Michael was. He created him when he first realised that he had to lock Amara away, when he knew he wouldn’t be able to have her as a counterpart. So he made Lucifer rebellious, fearless, smart and funny and he loved him. But the angel could never carry the weight of being his counterpart he was just an angel supposed to fill the void of a goddess and he forsake him. It was a mistake to make him like this. 

“So without the bullshit for the Winchesters. Why did you leave me and don't give me that crap about you punishing yourself because I am sick of it.” Lucifer stares at him silence stretches between them while certainty creeps into the angel's eyes. Back then Chuck had known. He had known he had to get Lucifer far away from him. “You needed a reason to lock me away.” Chuck watches intently the plain beton wall but Lucifer won't have it. Violently he pushes Chucks face up forces him to look into his eyes. He should hide behind something. That lordly behaviour he falls into being close to other angels, the little drunk Chuck he’s around the Winchesters but he can't. One second Lucifer gets a glimpse at the truth. 

The archangel lets him go turns away and laughs. It’s a joyless, hurt laugh that makes the room sound emptier than it was in silence. “You’re in love with me aren't you? You made yourself a companion because you felt alone and then you fell in love with him before you could realise you never made him to be loved by a god. And this would be ok this would be completely fine if you haven't created me to fall for you too.” “Son” Chuck sits up tries to catch Lucifer but the angel steps away. “I yearn for every of your words my essence sings with joy whenever you say my name. You are my Lord. I was to serve you I long to serve you with every fibre of my being. You are my father. But where my brothers and sisters just carry the pure love of children you gave me longing for something you were never willing to give. You have forsaken me the second you created me. You have failed me, punished me for sins I was bound to make and everything I want is follow your every wish. And if it weren't for Amara you would just run from me until Michael would strike me down. You had your fun now take it away. Make me one of your obedient, brainwashed angels make me the same as Castiel.” “I can't.” Chuck whispers. “I can't rip your essence away, Lucifer, not without destroying you.” Lucifer furiously stares at him the air around him crackling from his raw angry power. His eyes red with the flames of hell. The ice cold feathers of his invisible wings fill the room. His chest rising high with every breath. “Then lie with me tonight. Then do what you made me long for. Do what you deny yourself because you forbid it yourself.” Chuck stares at him like a mouse would at a cat. “Lucifer.” “You wanted this. You saw the first humans do it and you looked at me in heaven and you wanted it and I craved it. You have probably fucked enough of your own creation already. So I will kiss you now and you will stay right here and for one second actually enjoy it.” Chuck presses himself against the wall. “Son.” But Lucifer is sweeping over him pressing him even deeper. “Shut the fuck up.” And then he pushes his face up and kisses him deep and dirty. And Chuck can't stop himself from grabbing the trenchcoat from rising into him. He is shaking, feeling sick, hurting and Lucifer just grips him tighter. The wall behind him crumbles. He doesn't care all he feels is Lucifer's light the temptation he fought for millennia. The angel kissing down his neck while he’s gasping for air. He tries to wiggle himself free but Lucifer just slams his hands over his head into the wall. “Don’t move.” 

The door creaks open half delirious Chuck realises Sam is standing in the door. “Guys what are you doing? The wall just - nevermind.” The hunter turns away. “Some heavenly miracle will fix the wall and we will never talk about this.” And then he runs. This gives Chuck a second to have the ugly reality of his actions dripp over him and before Lucifer can continue to seduce him he disappears.

He’s in CERN down in the long tubes beside the particle accelerator. It’s quiet down here no tests are running right now. But he can feel the waiting of the measuring instruments for the next clash of particles. He hears the flapping of wings. “Really? That’s just insultingly obvious Chuck.” Lucifer says in his back. He can feel the fine hairs of his neck rise. He doesn't turn he just vanishes. 

The cage. Lucifer will shy away from here. It’s a cruel place. Every sigil on the cage carved by his own hands and from inside he can hear Michael cry out in despair. It’s breaking his heart.. Hell should have never existed. He can feel his creations tugging on his light begging him to liberate them from this torment. Even the stone floor under his feet bellows. The air is heavy with the taste of iron. He almost believes to have lost the archangel when the screams just stop and all he can hear is the flapping of a trench coat. The king of Hell walks up to him fire dancing around the shoes of a once faithful christian. Surprise on his face. “Now that is a low blow, old man. You are desperate aren't you? But you made the rules dammit c'mon break them it’s fun.” He steps up to him. Their eyes meet. Lucifer is strongest down here the fires of hell shine in his eyes but there is still a heavenly, spark his light. The light of an archangel. Chuck shakes his head quietly and pulls away. “I can’t touch you. You are my son. More than any human ever will be.” Lucifer cries out in rage and chases after him. “And you desire me. I see it in your eyes. And we both know how the fight with Amara will end. We both know who’s going to play dirtier we both know who’s going to win.” The angel grabs him by his shoulder, steps close and whispers in his ear. “I want you. I long for you. Let me be your companion even if I am a flawed one even if I’m too weak. Let me be with you before our lights extinguish.” He can’t he shouldn't. He never thought Lucifer would hunt him down demand this much. Before he gives in he leaves his son. 

There is no place to got nowhere to hide. If Lucifer will find him in hell he will find him anywhere so he turns where he himself believes his own rules to press down the hardest on him where his morals should triumph over his urges. The Sistine Chapel. A thousand frescos of angels and martyrs watch him in dim light of a waking sun, pictures admonishing the spirit to rule the body. His own self strict and hard judging over his immortal visitors below. The sweetness of incense still fills the nave . He walks up to the altar traces over the embroidered cloth. Again he hears the wings flap behind him. “Fleeing into the heart of a religion that misinterpreted every of your words?” Chuck turns around pressing into the cold stone of the altar. “Where would you go to in my stead?” “I expected you to run to Amara so she would kill you before you could give in.” Chuck can't stop a dark smile ghosting over his lips. “I should have.” “Why are you still fighting? Why are you still reluctant?” “Because I am the one who created this world. I am the one who laid down the rules. I judged everyone else by them and I killed who broke them often enough. I have to abide them or I render them ridiculous and turn every death sentence into a murder.” “They are murders already. Your hands are already drenched in blood. You have already fallen. You have already turned away when millions were killed. You have already drowned countless more in raging anger.” 

Lucifer sounds so loving still. Chuck is sure he never heared someone sound so affectionate while accusing him of mass murderer. “But in the end you let humanity have their free will, let them define their own rules. So why don't you grant yourself the same right. Why don't you set your own rules anew?” Smiling the archangel moves closer and Chuck can't stop his heart from skipping a beat. “If you have problems I think I have an apple somewhere.” “I am old, Lucifer.” “Not old enough to change. Not old enough to stop the self loathing. Not old to want me. And I want you. You speak my name and it’s like the first time you called me and I was made from your light.” The angel takes Chucks face into his hands. “I can't describe how much I yearned to be with you” He shoves him onto the stone altar and kisses him breathless. Chuck just claws into the rough cloth of the trench coat. It isn't sweet like Becky it isn't meaningless fun like it had been all the times before. There is so much tension there is so much lust. He still feels ill. Even with all the bewitching words it still feels wrong. Every beat of his human heart is hurting. But he can't restrain himself anymore. He longed for this.

Lucifer forces himself into his mouth, climbs on top of the altar between Chucks legs, pushes him down onto the cold stone. “Don't move and stop the fucking time or this will be a bloodbath when they try to start early mass in here.”Chuck turns his head to his side and whispers. “We could just go somewhere else.” Lucifer takes the chance and bites down the side of his neck. “You're not wiggling yourself out of this. I’m going to fuck you at the heart of your own religion.” Chuck never really tried this. He never was brave enough to leave the bdsm hotlines behind to follow his fantasies in real life. To even talk about this with the most fleeting of his affairs. This is scary, he shouldn't, on his own altar of all things, where people worship him everyday. Or rather a version of him that is not close to begging the devil to fuck him.

He stops time. 

“Good boy.” Chuck tries to move but Lucifer has cuffed him to the altar. The angel rips his sleeping shirt apart and grazes over his skin with his fingernails leaving red stripes. He moves lower bites down the the dark strip of hair that trails from his navel. His tongue pushes under the cloth of Chucks boxer shorts. Chuck can't help but to hold his breath waiting for the angel to push his boxers down. But Lucifer moves up again, kisses him deeper more demanding, bites him. The world turns quiet. No singing, no praying, no screaming. Just their ragged breaths echoing against the cold marble. In every touch Chuck can feel Lucifer's disdain and in every touch he can feel his adoration. His hands tracing over his ribs. “Dómine, non sum dignus, ut intres sub tecum meum, sed tantum dic verbo et sanábitur ánima mea.**” The prayer washes over him, there is no way he can guard himself against it. Merciless it sinks deep down in his core, makes him embarrassingly hard, leaves him breathless. He struggles against the cold restrains. “Don't.” Lucifer watches him smiling biting down his thumb. “Is this just me or is it everytime someone’s praying?” Chuck presses his lips together. Lucifer won't have it. He hits the skin over Chucks ribs with jos flat hand. “Just you.”. Always Lucifer. If he could have just moved on. If he hadn’t been that weak Lucifer would have walked free, people would have lived but he couldn’t. A million years and he wasn’t able to rid himself of this pathetic infatuation. “So if I were to pray to you again...“ “Don’t.” The angel bows down lower until his cold breath sweeps over his skin. “Ego autem in Tesperavi, Domine;dixi: Deus meus es tu, in manibus tuissortes meae.***” Chuck is shivering he has forgotten how it feels like to be prayed to by Lucifer. Every word he says is filled with lust, with temptation, every sentence is a direct line into his heart, Lucifer doesn't have to lay a finger on him his words already make him arche with lust. It is intoxicating. 

He laughs breathless. “As if you’d ever do that.” Lucifer hits him again. “Don’t mock my beliefs or I’ll burn down your church.” “Please. Just.” The angel presses him into the cold stone, kisses him hard. Chuck thinks he can see stars. But before long the angel withdraws again. Lucifer takes Castiels trenchcoat and dinner jacket off at once, tosses them carelessly on the floor and unbuttons his shirt. Chuck is close to just ripping the handcuffs apart out of pure impatience. Lucifer raises an eyebrow. “They say patience is a virtue.” “I’m sure they also say you shouldn’t sleep with the devil.” “You should have listened.” “I tried and the you prayed to me.” Lucifer draws his thumb over Chucks lips. “I’ll pray to you day and night if you let me.” Their little banter just falls away. This won't happen he won't allow it. Their eyes meet. They both know it too well. He can see the sadness, the pain, the longing in Lucifer's eyes. The angel smiles it away his face changed back to the mask he’s showing the rest of world. “World‘s ending doesn't matter right?”

His fingers graze softly over Chucks skin, traces down to his hips, push below the cloth of his underwear, draw over the lines of his pelvis. Suddenly Lucifer is over him half naked. Their skin touches in a thousand places and it still isn't enough. The angel is so cold he’s burning against the others hot skin. Chuck struggles again against his restraints. Lucifer forces his arms with one hand down again while the clever fingers of his right hand move further south, push his boxer halfway down to his knees. “Don't make me conjure up a second pair because you can't behave yourself.” Chuck swallows hard and subsides. Lucifers fingers dance playfully over the soft skin of his penis, he strokes him teasingly slowly. He is so hard it hurts. “Please.” “Tell me what you want me to do with you.” The angels hands move lower behind his balls until he finds his entrance. He pushes further opens Chuck up. He’s more careless than his other lovers. There is always a certain contempt in everything he does. Lucifer obviously can't decide if he should worship or despise him instead he hits him again. “What do you want?” Lucifer moves away from him and hits him again. Harder this time. “Take me.” “I’m sure you can say that with a lot more devotion.” “Please, just do what you want with me.” Chuck says his voice terribly husky from lust. The angel loosens his belt opens the zipper. He’s hard too and leaking the first few drops of precum. Lucifer sinks into him. It’s like a shock. With humans he can feel their souls just glowing with passion whereas with them it’s completely different. Lucifers grace reaches out to him pulls at him and he’s too far gone to withstand he doesn't want to. When the angel opens his eyes they drown in pure white light. Lucifer seems barely able to handle it. He‘s gasping for air, shaking to his bones. Chuck makes an attempt to free him scared it’s too much for the angel to bear. “Don’t!” Lucifer pushes him with the strength of a god down. Chuck fights back and realises he is for the first time in a million years vulnerable. Suddenly the cuffs are really binding. Their little play turns serious. He relishes it. Lucifer thrusts into him bows down and covers his neck in kisses. Every touch of him is burning cold. It feels like drowning. Lucifer is praying under his breath to him. The desire in every of his words is overwhelming Chuck. An orgasm washes over him. He comes undone under Lucifer’s finger and takes him with him. 

Afterwards they just lie there still on the cold altar. Lucifer is drained of his little power trip stepping down from godstatus back to archangel seems to be very exhausting. Chuck just contemplates the paintings. He doesn't want to unfreeze time because he knows they will fight again. Lucifer lies curled up to him and sulks at the frescos. “They are completely overrated.” “You’re just jealous my painting looks better than yours.” “Of course they are they were trying to suck up to you not to me.” Chuck smiles lazily and kisses him again. This will end. Soon. They will never be together like this again. But right now for the blink of an eye he’s just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so since this is a bit BDSM you’d usually see me write about save, sane and consensual. Well they are idiots so they don't use it. But please use it if you ever have a onenightstand in the Sistine Chapel. Or wherever after this I'm not allowed to judge. I’m sorry but I don't have a beta reader and english is not my mother tongue so please just tell me where I made mistakes I'll try to correct them. Also I haven't written in quiet a while so I'm sorry when it's not that good.
> 
> *The reason Lucifer is mocking Chuck about quantum physics is that there are certain experiments who seem to suggest there might not be an all knowing entity since it would mean the particles would react as if they had a hidden variable (which a god would know) but they don't. Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcqZHYo7ONs&t=560s
> 
> There you learned something from blasphemous porn I’m so proud. Now go read some more.
> 
> The translation of Lucifers Prayers  
> ** Lord I am not worthy that you enter under my roof but say just one word and heal my soul.  
> *** But I say You are my God, in my hands I lie my fate. (uuh this is my translation it isnt completly correct I forgot to save the correct one I'm sorry)


End file.
